Pertemuan Pertama
by snowfloat
Summary: Masih ingatkah kamu saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Saat itu kita bertemu karena sebuah buku dan sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang ngompol... FemInahoxSlaine


**PERTEMUAN PERTAMA**

 **by**

 **snowfloat**

 _"Masih ingatkah kamu saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Saat itu kita bertemu karena sebuah buku dan sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang ngompol..."_

 _10 years old FemInaho x 11 years old Slaine_

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Aldnoah Zero only belongs to Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures and TROYCA**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nao-chan,_

 _Hari ini nee-chan pulang kerja agak malam, jadi nggak bisa jemput Nao-chan. Nao-chan pulang bareng sama teman-teman ya~ Hati-hati kalau mau menyebrang jalan dan kalau ada orang yang mencurigakan segera panggil polisi!_

 _Love,_

 _Yuki-nee_

"..."

Gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam sepinggang yang mengenakan _summer dress_ berwarna putih dengan gradiasi orange itu kembali teringat dengan catatan kakaknya yang terselip di piring sarapannya. Gadis yang bernama Kaizuka Nao itu berjalan sendirian melewati jalan disamping sebuah taman.

'Inko sedang sakit, Calm dan Nina beda arah pulangnya, Okojo izin pulang cepat. Rasanya sedikit sepi...' pikirnya.

"Ugh!"

Nao yang sedang melamun kaget saat ada sebuah buku terlempar mengenai mukanya. Buku itu tidak terlalu tebal tetapi cukup sakit ketika mengenai pelipis dan pipinya.

"Pengetahuan Tentang Lautan? Siapa yang...", ucap Nao terputus saat mendengar suara teriakan dari balik pagar taman tersebut.

"Bukuku! Kenapa kalian membuangnya?!"

"Haah? Itu kan salahmu sendiri tidak bisa mengambilnya dari kami, anak aneh!"

Merasa penasaran dengan suara-suara tersebut, Nao kemudian memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam tasnya lalu berjalan menuju jalan masuk taman kecil itu. Dilihatnya 3 anak SD sedang mengerumuni anak laki-laki dengan rambut _platinum blonde_ yang memakai parka abu-abu lengan pendek dengan gambar kelelawar kecil diujung lengannya dan celana pendek selutut berwarna _cream._

' _Bullying_ ya... Sebaiknya ku tolong atau panggil orang dewasa?', pikirnya sembari melihat sekeliling taman tersebut. Kedua mata merahnya lalu tertuju ke satu arah.

'Hmm...'

Ia lalu mengambil botol minum dari tasnya kemudian menghampiri anak-anak itu.

"Hei."

Anak-anak itu lalu menoleh ke arah Nao yang menyapa mereka dengan muka datarnya.

"Mau apa kamu hah? Ooh, aku tahu.. Kamu mau bilang jangan menindas orang atau semacamnya ya.. Hahahahaha! Memangnya kamu kira kami takut hah, gadis bodoh!", kata salah satu anak laki-laki itu. Temannya yang lain lalu tertawa mengejek mendengarnya.

"Ja, jangan ganggu dia!", ucap anak yang diganggu itu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Nao lalu membuka tutup botol minum yang dipegangnya.

*craaaass*

"Eh?"

Anak-anak yang tadinya tertawa itu melihat ke bawah. Celana mereka yang kering sekarang sudah basah karena disiram oleh Nao.

"Kurang ajar!"

Sementara Nao dengan santainya menaruh kembali botol minumnya ke dalam tasnya lalu berteriak,

"Pak polisi, pak polisi!"

Anak-anak tersebut langsung ketakutan ketika Nao memanggil polisi. Belum sempat melarikan diri, polisi yang sedang patroli di dekat taman itu dengan cepat menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa gadis kecil?", tanya polisi tersebut.

"Kami tadi sedang bermain lalu mereka bilang ingin buang air kecil. Tadi aku dan kakakku sudah bilang minta izin pakai toilet saja di toko dekat situ, tapi mereka bilang masih bisa ditahan. Eh, nggak taunya mereka malah ngompol. Iya kan, kak?", jelas Nao dengan muka datarnya sambil menarik lengan anak yang diganggu itu.

"U, un..."

Anak laki-laki itu hanya bisa mengangguk ragu, masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Nao tadi.

"Bu, bukan! Kami tidak ngompol! Dia yang menyiram air ke celana kami!"

"Betul pak polisi! Anak itu yang salah!"

"Astaga... Kalian harusnya berterima kasih karena dia memanggil orang dewasa, bukan menertawakan kalian. Terima kasih ya, nak! Ayo, kuantar kalian pulang! Lain kali jangan ditahan kalau sudah ingin buang air kecil!", kata pak polisi sambil menuntun ketiga anak itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Kami nggak bohong pak! Dia yang salah!"

"Hei, sudah, sudah!"

Nao yang melihat anak-anak pengganggu itu pergi lalu mengambil buku yang tadi terlempar ke arahnya.

"Ini."

"Ah! Bukuku! Terima kasih!" ucap anak laki-laki itu.

"Hm."

"Etto, terima kasih juga sudah menolongku tadi.."

"Siapa bilang menolongmu. Aku hanya kesal pada anak-anak itu karena sudah melempar buku itu ke mukaku.", jawab Nao dengan datar.

"E, ah, maaf ya.."

"Lagipula kamu juga, bukannya melawan, malah kamu biarkan mereka menindasmu."

"I, itu.."

"Atau memang kamu suka ditindas ya, koumori?"

"Siapa juga yang suka ditindas?! Dan siapa yang kamu panggil koumori?!"

"Yang pakai baju yang ada kelelawarnya kan kamu."

"Ha, haa?! Kalau begitu kamu kupanggil.. Err... Orenji-iro!"

"Terserah."

"Argh! Kamu ini perempuan tapi nggak ada imut-imutnya!"

"Yang bilang aku imut siapa? Lagipula kalau aku jadi imut kamu mau merayu begitu? Dasar genit."

"Genit?! Astaga! Kamu ini..!"

Anak yang dipanggil koumori itu merasa frustasi dengan kelakuan Nao. Sementara Nao hanya memandang anak itu sebentar lalu kembali berjalan pulang.

"Hei! Kamu mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

Mendengar jawaban Nao, Koumori lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kalau begitu, akan kuantar kamu pulang."

"Kamu mau menguntitku ya?"

"Bukan! Dasar orenji-iro! Aku juga mau pulang jadi sekalian saja kuantar pulang."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula jalan pulangnya belum tentu searah."

"Memang rumahmu dimana, orenji-iro?"

"Yuki-nee bilang tidak boleh memberitahu alamat rumah pada orang yang tidak dikenal."

"Geh! Itu memang benar sih.. Tapi aku tetap mengantarmu pulang! Lebih aman kalau pulangnya berdua daripada sendiri kan?"

"..."

"Kenapa kamu memandangku seperti itu orenji-iro?"

"Memangnya bisa aman ya kalau anak kecil pulang berdua apalagi yang satunya baru saja ditindas."

"Oi! Begini-begini aku belajar bela diri orenji-iro!"

"Hee."

"Aku tidak bohong! Berhentilah memberiku tatapan kasihan seperti itu!"

"Haa."

"Argh! Dasar orenji-iro!"

Nao menatap Koumori yang sedang marah-marah itu. Walaupun dia berkata ia kesal pada Nao, tetapi ia tetap menyamai langkah kakinya dengan Nao. Nao lalu tersenyum tipis menyadari hal itu.

'Dasar keras kepala', pikir Nao sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Koumori, kamu itu ternyata _tsundere_ ya."

"Tsun apa? Apa artinya itu?"

"Itu artinya kamu bodoh."

"Siapa yang bodoh hah?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"..o.."

"...ji-iro.."

"Orenji-iro!"

Nao tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Ia baru sadar kalau dia tadi tertidur dibawah pohon di halaman SMAnya.

"Koumori, lama.", ucap Nao sambil menguap kecil.

"Maaf, maaf. Tadi aku mencari Magbaredge-sensei dulu.", ujar Slaine sembari duduk di sebelah Nao.

"Hmm? Untuk apa?", ucap Nao yang sedang membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Kemarin aku melihat sensei membaca skripsi adik kelasnya di universitas. Aku sempat melihat sedikit, penelitiannya cukup menarik. Waktu aku tanya apa skripsinya bisa dipinjam, sensei bilang iya tapi setelah dia selesai membacanya. Jadi tadi aku pergi mengambil skripsi itu.", jelas Slaine sambil makan.

"Memang apa judul skripsinya?"

"Penelitian tentang laut dalam Samudra Pasifik."

"..."

"Ada apa? Kenapa kamu menatapku, orenji-iro?"

"Tidak. Hanya teringat mimpiku barusan."

"Memangnya tadi kamu bermimpi apa?"

"Aku mimpi waktu kita pertama kali bertemu"

"Hmm? Ahaha.. Pantas saja. Aku jadi ingat waktu kamu menyelamatkanku dari anak-anak itu.", ucap Slaine mengingat waktu mereka bertemu.

"Dan aku masih ingat sakitnya saat buku itu terlempar ke mukaku.", sahut Nao sedikit ketus.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf waktu itu. Bagian mana yang kena dulu?", tanya Slaine sambil memegang wajah Nao.

"Pipi dan pelipis kananku yang kena."

"Baiklah.", jawab Slaine.

Ia lalu mengecup lembut pipi dan pelipis Nao. Slaine memundurkan wajahnya sehingga mereka berdua bertatapan lagi.

"Ada lagi yang sakit Nao?", tanya Slaine sambil tersenyum.

"Ada. Disini juga.", jawab Nao sambil menunjuk bibirnya

"Hahaha.. Dasar orenji-iro.", ucap Slaine sambil tertawa kecil.

"Berisik tsundere koumori.", sahut Nao sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

Halo, salam kenal buat yang baca fanfic ini.

Saya author baru di FFn dan ini adalah fanfic pertama saya.

Nggak nyangka saya akhirnya bisa buat fanfic sendiri setelah sekian lama hanya menjadi silent reader.

Alhamdulillah, fanfic ini bisa selesai.

Mula-mulanya saya khawatir fanfic ini bakal mandek dan tidak jadi saya publish karena jalan cerita yang kadang tidak sesuai atau berubah dari cerita yang sudah saya bayangkan dan mood saya yang sempat down dari beberapa hari yang lalu karena dapet spoiler chapter terakhir dari manga yang tanggal 22 besok berakhir itu bahwa otp saya tidak jadi canon.

Saya benar-benar down dan baper karena mereka otp saya yang pertama dan paling lama. Tapi saya berusaha menerima saja karena apa jalan cerita yang mangakanya bayangkan belum tentu sama dengan para fansnya. :')

Untungnya mood saya bisa membaik sedikit berkat event storynya I-chu (Todoroki-kyun~ Seiya, kerja bagus nak!), kalau tidak saya mungkin menunda melanjutkan fanfic ini.

Maaf saya jadi curcol disini. ^^;

Baiklah, sekian dari saya dan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah berkenan membaca fanfic pertama saya.

 **snowfloat**


End file.
